Mandrakk, the Dark Monitor
|-|Dax Novu= |-|Rox Ogama= Summary Mandrakk is a title given to the strongest among Monitors, and usually, it's given to an evil individual. Dax Novu was not only the first Mandrakk but the first Monitor in general. He journeyed through the creation and studied the bleed, acting as the Overvoid's eyes. Eventually, this would lead to him discovering the true nature of the Monitors, and his efforts of trying to let them know about it would, in turn, lead to his ostracization by the rest of his kind. He would later turn to uncontrolled consumption and exposure to the bleed, which ravaged both his mind and body and transformed him permanently into a mangled, skeletal form. Rox Ogama was Dax's friend, and also one of the only ones who listened to Dax's warnings. After Dax's defeat at the hands of The Thought Robot, his consciousness manifested inside Rox, who had gained the powers and form of Mandrakk thanks to his own exposure to the bleed during the Final Crisis. In this form, Mandrakk fought The Spectre and The Radiant off-panel, but would then go to immediately be defeated by his son and his Multiversal gathering of Green Lanterns and Supermen. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Unknown, likely Low 2-C, 1-A in his True Form. Name: Mandrakk, The Dark Monitor, Dax Novu, Rox Ogama Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, Transcends Multiversal Space-Time Classification: Vampire God, Higher Dimensional Being, Cosmically-Charged Editor, the First Monitor, Malevolence Embodiment, Half of the Overvoid's probe | Vampire god, Monitor, analog to a Storyteller, Attack Potency: Transcendent level (He is the original and most powerful of the Monitors, beings who regard DC's infinite-dimensional multiverse as if it were a germ and was stated to be a threat to all of existence. Entered creation itself from the Overvoid, and The Thought Robot, another entity who was born from and in the Overvoid, was required to defeat him. Reduced Zillo Valla into a barbecued husk. After reaching creation, holed up in the Monitor Sphere, the highest and most fundamental plane of existence in Grant Morrison's cosmology, and where form and meaning themselves "surrender to the Overvoid". Limbo, a plane of existence whose every aspect is defined by "nonexistence" and where both memory and physicality on all levels of existence break down is viewed as a spatially-flat Frisbee there. It could also cause severe destruction around the Monitor sphere to the point where the Overvoid became visible merely as collateral damage during his battle with The Thought Robot. is half of the extention used by the Overvoid to examine the multiverse and its stories) | Unknown, likely''' Universal+ (Vanquished The Spectre and The Radiant, but it's unknown how the battle actually played out as only the endgame of it was shown), '''Transcendent level in his true form''' (Existed on the same level of existence as Dax Novu) '''Dimensionality: Devoid | 4-D,' Devoid '''in his true form 'Travel Speed:' '''Irrelevant' (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality. Fought the thought robot, a being that was moving beyond the panel borders and reaching the reader) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant), Irrelevant 'in his true form 'Combat Speed: Irrelevant (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality. Fought the thought robot, a being that was moving beyond the panel borders and reaching the reader) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant), Irrelevant 'in his true form 'Reaction Speed: Irrelevant (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality. Fought the thought robot, a being that was moving beyond the panel borders and reaching the reader.) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant), Irrelevant 'in his true form 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Surpasses physicality itself. comparable to thought robot, who lifted the limbo, a plane of existence that is defined in every aspect as nonexistence) | Immeasurable (As he is a higher-dimensional being), Irrelevant 'in his true form 'Striking Strength: Transcendental (Could damage The Thought Robot) | Unknown, likely''' Universal+''' (Could likely harm The Spectre), Irrelevant 'in his true form 'Durability: Transcendent level | Unknown, likely''' Universal+',' Irrelevant in his true form '''Stamina: Irrelevant | Infinite, Irrelevant''' in his true form '''Range: Irrelevant (The infinite-dimensional multiverse is a germ to him, which he placed in a jar to rot. Can maneuver about the Overvoid and Monitor Sphere. Higher-dimensional monitor destroyers are mere nanotechnology to him) | Unknown, Irrelevant''' in his true form '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Dax Novu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8, & 10; was using the other monitors to believe him into existence), Reactive Evolution (Can instantly adapt to any obstacle, developing new ways to attack whenever faced with a difficulty. Was constantly adapting to The Thought Robot's own power and hax, who was doing the same to Mandrakk), Regeneration (True Godly, was erased by the over-monitor itself but was shown to still be around, however, this forced him into a very weakened form inside the dark multiverse), Abstract Existence (Type 1, represents all malevolent concepts such as: predation, destruction, isn't, evil, etc), Large Size (Type 11), True Flight, Invulnerability, Teleportation (Appeared seemingly out of nowhere multiple times and across both of his bodies), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (All the infinite dimensions of the multiverse are insignificant to him, was consuming them, higher dimensional monitor destroyers are mere nanotechnology to him), Non-Corporeal (Exists in a plane of existence where physicality and form have no meaning, and just like the monitors, he is made of pure thought), Plot Manipulation (Type 2. Rewrote the book of infinite pages so that he would win in the end, passively controlled a hyper-story, a story beyond those that the over-monitor has observed, in his battle against The Thought Robot, was stated to be a editor, was going to destroy superman's fictional world, was feeding instories, on a creation scale and is the first monitor, a race of beings that are stated to be storytellers), Size Alteration, Mind Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Rox Ogama, with most of mandrakk's powers at a massively lower scale, turned ultraman into his vampiric slave), Existence Erasure (type 4 and likely 5, threatened to destroy superman's concept, was feeding on stories and threatened to destroy superman's fictional world), Conceptual Manipulation (Consumes reality on the abstract level, could battle The Thought Robot with weaponized ideas, could harm and severely damage The Thought Robot himself, an entity whose body is purely conceptual, was stated to be a threat to the concept of superman, monitors can create idea-mining machines that operate in conceptual space), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Could resist and withstand The Thought Robot's own conceptual attacks and counterattacks, easily above the other Monitors), Plot Manipulation (Type 2. Withstood Zillo Valla's attempts to keep him asleep and write a happy ending, was constantly developing new counters and ways to resist The Thought Robot's own Plot Manipulation), High Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Exists in the monitor sphere, a realm beyond physicality, space, time and reality where form and meaning hold no sway and everything is manifested out of pure thought), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Was aware of the fact that all of existence was a fictional story, tried to tell the other Monitors of their true nature as parasites to DC's story itself) |-|Rex Ogama=Most previous abilities on incomparably lower scales. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Read the book of infinite pages, which details all stories that the over-monitor has observed in creation. Knows that all of DC is just a story in the Overvoid. Was created by the Overmonitor to watch the concept of stories and the multiverse, was considered brilliant to the other monitors.) | Unknown, likely Supergenius (Monitors have created "idea-mining" technology that operates in "concept space", a chrono-paralyzer, and their nanotechnology, which includes: carriers powered by caged baby universes, ships with unconventional designs "like self-envolving reality-blitzing missiles" and "self-aware chameleon camouflage" and 4-dimensional ships) Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Dax Novu | Rox Ogama Note: Dax Novu conceptual and plot manipulation justification. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Concepts Users Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Size Users Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans